Bingo
by violet rose petals
Summary: Mikey is your average boy who finds out he's a wizard except for one thing.....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a story for a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Bingo

Chapter 1: Ruf Ruf

As Mikey started at the letter in his hand he thought about his life. He had always been fascinated by the thought of anything viewed by society as fantasy, children's whimsies. That never stopped Mikey's believing though.

He thought of how his parents always supported his belief in such fanastical thoughts, and realized why. They had known. They had known he would one day be staring at this letter. This letter telling him he was a wizard.

Mikey ran down the corridors of his house screaming "ruf ruf," and other such noises made by a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters.

Bingo

Chapter 2: Meows and Goodbyes

The next day, after his parents discussed going to Hogwarts with him, Mikey called his friends to say goodbye. First he called his best friend josh and told him everything, knowing he would believe him. Josh, or Mr. Meow to some, was sad Mikey would be leaving, but also happy for him. He also had summer to look forward to, when they could trade tales about school.

After a good heartfelt conversation with Josh, he called his friends Emily and Mary. Mikey's parents had told him that they were witches and also accepted into Hogwarts. On the phone with them he discussed how excited he was.

The rest of his friends, that he couldn't tell the truth to, he told a story about being accepted to a private boarding school and that he would see them in the summer.

Pn the day of departure Mikey met up with Emily and Mary at the train station. They boarded together, found an empty compartment and sat back to enjoy the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: I own no one, not even the characters u don't recognize.

A/N: kate, mar I have no idea who your favorite authors are, just go along with this for the story's sake.

Bingo

Chapter 3: Kate

While still on the train, a timid knock sounded on the compartment door. This knock was followed by a girl with glasses and shoulder length, red-ish hair, poking her head in.

"May I sit in here?",she asked.

Mikey, the first to respond, answered, "Of course you can."

After this chance encounter came introductions. The girl's name was Kate and she was also starting her first year. Kate liked to read and write. Her favorite author was Tamora Pierce, and her goal was to be a journalist for Witch Weekly.

Pretty soon they were all involved in a conversation about Stephen King, and had forgotten how nervous they were, then the train started to slow as they arrived at the station. Kate was shaking with nerves and Emily was bitting her nails. If Mikey was the puppy he thought he was, he would have had his tail between his legs.

Mary looked around for the source of a loud voice calling to first years, and led the others in that direction. A large man, being called Hagrid, led them onto boats that took them across the lake to the school. From there, they were to be sorted.


	4. Chapter 4

1A/N: sorry took a while to update but hey im a busy person.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bingo

Chapter 4: Sorting

As they were led into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, all of the new students were nervous. Mikey practically had his tail between his legs, in a manner of speaking.

While the first years stood, anxiously awaiting what would come next, whispers traveled through the Great Hall. The first years were too nervous to hear what was being said but, the news was that apparently Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts this year. Questioning whispers about how they would be sorted also traveled among them, and were quickly answered by Professor McGonagall bringing out a stool and hat. The hat would judge the students and place them in the house they belonged.

While waiting for their names to be called out, Mikey, Kate, Emily and Mary made friends with a girl named Taryn. Taryn was adopted and had no idea if her parents were magical or not, so she had no idea what house she would be put into. Neither did any of them actually, though there was a good chance Mary and Emily would be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

Kate, her last name being Cindall, was called first of their little group. After a moment of sitting on the stool with the hat on he head, it called out, "Ravenclaw!" Quickly Kate hurried over to a table of cheering students and waved back at her new friends.

Next to be called was Taryn Deia. After a good while of consideration the hat put her in Slytherin.

During the time between Taryn's sorting and Mikey's, a boy named Harry Potter was called and the whole hall became quite. Emily and Mary, their parents being a witch and wizard, had heard the name growing up, but new little of the story of "The Boy Who Lived", as there parents called him. He was placed in Gryffindor.

After a while, Professor McGonagall called out, "Sieber, Michael." And he was placed in Ravenclaw with Kate, even though the hat had said Hufflepuff would have been good for him too.

Finnaly, Emily and Mary were called. Mary Vindercatedlingka was called before Emily, and was right away put in Gryffindor. Emily, anticipating her name, walked right up when McGonagall called, "Vindercatedlingka, Emily." Though, Emily waas not anticipating that the hat would have so much trouble placing her. The hat said everyone was hard to place but she could fit in any of the houses but she would do very good in Slytherin, and was placed there.

When Emily sat down next to Taryn, she waved to all of her friends and then looked at her sister. They shared a knowing glance. They were now "worst enemies".

A/N : the worst enemies is an inside joke on mar"s and my part yay! for inside jokes


End file.
